Conventionally, in the disc brake (for example, one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,813), it is general that the service and parking brake are operated by a mechanical brake utilizing steel balls. However, a disc brake with such structure has a shortcoming in that it cannot be used in a situation requiring large capacity.